Artina
Summary Artina was once a nun that would help, the poor, hungry, and injured even at the cost of her own health. Until her nation went to war. Where she would go out to treat the injured of both sides, but was killed for treating a man named Nemo a Lieutenant Commander of the enemy. Upon her death She was reincarnated as an angel in Celestia due to her selfless acts, But was found by the Archangel of the time and tasked with stealing money from the netherworlds. Which she gains the title of the Angel of Avarice from her many thefts. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly 2-A | 3-C, possibly 2-A | 2-A Name: Artina Origin: Nipponverse Gender: Female Age: 418 Classification: Angel of Avarice Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Magic, Flight, Creation, Weapon Mastery, Healing, Purification (Type 3 Can remove the Sleep, Shrink, Charm, Depraved, Curse, forget, paralysis, and poison Status effects), Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1 was unaffected by Fuka, and Desco changing parts of her past), Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Darkness Manipulation, Duplication, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Damage Boost, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (In the forms of Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Charm, Forget, Curse Manipulation, and Shrink), Power Nullification (Via the shrink effect), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Immortality (Type 1), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can shrink enemies in size, and can grow in size after taking enough damage), Homing Attack, Glyph Creation, Dimensional Storage, Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Telekinesis, Death Manipulation (Can inflict the deathblow status), Resistance Negation (Her attacks bypass fire, ice, air, and light resistances), Instinctive Reaction (Their body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Precognition (Can see enemy attacks before they happen), Healing Negation (Lowers enemy healing magic to 50% power.), Resistance to Cosmic Radiation, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Transmutation, and Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Valvatorez, and Desco) | Galaxy level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Should be stronger then the Flora Beast who can do this, and those that can use Galaxy Comet, Comparable Desco that 1 shot a post Disgaea 2 Axel) | | Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Valvatorez) Speed: Massively FTL (Should be faster than the Prinny) | Massively FTL+ (Can dodge Omega Star) | Massively FTL+ (Is 20x faster then those that can out speed the Big bang skill) Lifting Strength: Class Z (can easily rip the moon from it's orbit) | Pre-Stellar (Capable of physically matching characters who can pull several giant planets towards themselves with relative ease) | Pre-Stellar (Same as before) Striking Strength: Solar System Class, possibly Multiversal+ | Galactic, possibly Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level, possibly Multiverse level+ | Galaxy level, possibly Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee to interplanetary with melee attacks, and projectiles, Interstellar with spells | Galactic with spells and projectiles | universal with Big Bang, and magic | Multiversal+ with spells Standard Equipment: Guns, bows, and staffs *'Optional Equipment:' Items that can restore HP, and SP Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Angel Glitter:' Allied males while close by Artina gain a 20% boost to all stats. *'Mandatory Repo:' Artina jumps into the air where 3 rings form in between the target and her, While she passes though then she gains energy wings as she kicks the enemy, making an exposition of coins. *'Angelic Whip:' Artina pulls out a whip made of angel feathers, then starts to whip the target until she wraps the enemy in it and slams them into the group. *'Goddess Artemis:' Artina summons an angelic centaur that fires a beam of light while Artina shoots an arrow that has a set of every wings. *'Splitting Bullet:' The user unleashes a set of energy attacks that home into the enemies back. *'Cluster Launcher:' The fire a rocket pod that fires a set of homing missiles. *'Dark Filament:' The user sends out discs of energy that focuses the sun's rays to then the user unleash a powerful energy beam. *'Prism Burster:' The user makes copies of themselves which combine their weapon to fire a beam of multi colored energy. *'Cocytus:' the user forms a pair of ice wings, then fires many ice pillars into the ground which form a beam on energy under then enemy. Key: Early Game | Mid Game | Late Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Portal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Death Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Nipponverse Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Healers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Purification Users